bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashley Iocco
|hometown = Pittsburgh, PA West Hollywood, CA|occupation = Mobile Spray Tanner|Currently1 = Jury Member|TwitterUserName = ashleyiocco|InstagramUserName = ashleyiocco|FacebookUserName = ashleyiocco}} was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 14. Ashley was a member of Team Janelle in the Coaches twist. She was evicted during the second half of the first Double Eviction on Day 48 by a vote of 5–1, shortly after Mike "Boogie" Malin was evicted. She came in 9th place and became the first member of the Jury. She is remembered for her almost 'hippy' persona and for her friendship with Ian Terry and showmance with Frank Eudy in the house. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Ashley Iocco Age: 26 Hometown: Pittsburgh, Pa. (living in West Hollywood, Calif.) Occupation: Owner of a Mobile Spray Tanning Company Three adjectives that describe you: Vivacious, loving, charismatic, spark plug and enthusiastic. That was five - OOPS! Favorite Activities: Hiking, yoga, painting, meditating, making dream boards, sunbathing, swimming, snowboarding and boating. Most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: Not being able to have your own space and alone time. I love being around people, but I'm definitely one to have my special me time. Strategy for winning “Big Brother:” Play everyone! I will come off as the dumb ditzy blonde, but take it to the end because I'm actually really smart and good at reading through people’s lies. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most or least: Jeff is my favorite because I just want to eat him up…he was so loyal and kind…especially to Jordan. Jerry is my least favorite since he just floated his way through the game. I’m not a fan of floaters. What are you afraid of: Mosquitoes. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: Starting my own business and making the move out to the West Coast. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Give LOVE to the things in life that you love and give no attention to the things you don't love. What would you take into the house and why: Music, because it keeps me sane and uplifts my mood in minutes. My dream book because I love looking at it everyday. Finally, frankincense oil, because it heals everything and makes you forever young. What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous: Change the world one day at a time and show people that giving love and being open to learning about love (not so literally) will change your attitude and make you happy forever.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/115095/ Player History - Big Brother 14 Competition History *Note: In Week 5, Ashley was unable to compete in the Have/Have-Not competition due to a back injury, so Frank competed for her. He was on the winning team, granting Ashley "Have" rights for the week. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother * Ashley attended the Big Brother Primetime Special of The Price is Right that aired on May 24, 2016. However, Ashley herself did not compete. * She now hosts Big Brother Aftershow on theStreamTV along with Big Brother 8 HouseGuest Jen Johnson, Ryan Hooks, and Kevin Zelman.http://thestream.tv/author/bigbrother/ * Ashley attended the premiere of ''Big Brother 20''. Trivia * Prior to being recruited for her season, Ashley admitted to Big Brother Network that she auditioned multiple times since her freshman year in college. She was glad that she was recruited because she missed two open calls for her season in West Hollywood and Philadelphia. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 14 (US) Contestants Category:Season 14 (US) Jury Members Category:9th Place